Férias em Okinawa
by Suki-chin
Summary: Kagome decidiu que iria tirar umas férias... não podia viver no Japão Feudal para sempre, né? A familía Tendo resolveu fazer o mesmo. -CROSSOVER InuYasha Ranma 1/2 - RanAka, InuKag, e talvez outros casais


A menina abriu um vasto sorriso. A quanto tempo não vinha a praia, finalmente poderia relaxar um pouco e esquecer a Sengoku Jidai e a Shikon no Tama... e o InuYasha. Nada pode ser melhor que umas féria em Okinawa, né?

Sentou-se na areia, a água batendo nos pés, indo e voltando. A brisa mexendo nos cabelos e...

-- VOLTA AQUI SEU VELHO TARADO!!

-- HAAAA! - 'algo' pequeno estava agarrado na moça. Uma ruiva de trança o acertou com um soco, fazendo o ser cair.

-- Aaaah, Ranma, você é tão malvado...

-- Você esta bem? - Akane ja havia os alcançado.

-- Si-sim... - Kagome estava aparentemente assustada.

-- Me chamo Akane - ela sorriu.

-- Ah, eu sou Kagome - sorriu também.

-- E eu so--

-- Ai ren, Ranma! - logo, uma chinesa estava abraçada na ruiva. - Vir aqui ver Shampoo? Ser muita gentileza de Ranma! Shampoo estar muito feliz! Vamos, Shampoo fazer prato especial para Ranma ai ren!

-- Nossa, você mau chegou... - Ataque de cíumes.

-- A-Akane... nã-não...

-- Hunf... vá comer com ela, Ranma! Deve estar gostoso...

Kagome se mostrava visivelmente confusa. Não hesitou em ir para longe do estranho grupo.

_**--x--**_

No Sengoku Jidai

_**--x--**_

-- Okinawa?

Miroku afirmou.

-- Ela disse que iria passar um tempo lá

-- Onde é isso?

-- ...

Obviamente, ninguém sabia responder.

-- É na era dela, parece. - finalmente, Sango falou algo.

-- Mas porque ela voltaria?

-- Talvez porque esta cansada de ser chamada de decotador-de-jóias, de seus ataques de cíumes, a rivalidade eterna com Kouga, o seu jeito idiota, o...

Não demorou muito para InuYasha acertar o pequeno yukai com um soco.

-- Já chega...

_**--x--**_

De volta a praia, no hotel

_**--x--**_

Aparentemente, a família Tendo, Saotome e a família Higurashi estavam no mesmo hotel.

Souta brincava com o "Sr. Panda", enquanto Ranma-chan fugia de Buyo e Shampoo-neko. Kasumi observava a confusão, enquanto Nabiki tentava ganhar algum dinheiro, vendendo tralhas do vovô Happousai, que por sua vez fugia de um grupo de mulheres com um enorme saco nas costas. Akane era a única da família que estava envergonhada.

E Kagome achava que essas férias iriam ser calmas...

Se levantou, e pisou em alguma coisa

-- NHI x.x

-- Hã? - tinha um porquinho-preto-bebê debaixo do pé dela. Rapidamente se abaixou e o pegou._ 'Haa!! Kawaii!!' _

-- P-chan! - Akane pegou o bichinho - então você veio também? - ela olhou pra Kagome - você é... aquela garota da praia né? Kagome... certo?

_Ela, pelo menos, parece ser "normal"_ - Kagome olhou para os outros

-- É.

-- Desculpe se nós a assustamos... eles são um tanto... inquetos...

-- Percebe-se - susurrou.

_**--x--**_

De novo, em Senguko Jidai!

_**--x--**_

Sera que ela demoraria muito?

Sera que ela_ voltaria_?

Sera que Shippo estava certo?

Por que ele estava tão preocupado?

-- AAH!- InuYasha deu um soco no ar. O que ele queria com isso?

-- O que ele esta fazendo? - Shippo estava escondido atras de uma árvore, junto com Miroku e Sango.

-- Shiiiu!

Finalmente, o meio-demonio atravessou o poço.

_**--x--**_

Pela última vez no capitulo - ou não - voltamos a Okinawa.

_**--x--**_

Ja havia anoitecido. Devia ser umas oito ou nove horas da noite...

Apesar disso, o local ainda estava movimentado. E as estrelas brilhavam tão belamente...

Kagome estava sentada na areia, observando o céu e conversando com Akane. Até que ela era legal.

-- Talvez InuYasha fosse gostar disso...

-- Quem?

-- Na-não, ninguem importante

-- Hu-hum...

-- Mesmo, é só um garoto arrogante que e--

-- Então é isso que acha de mim?

Varias pessoa ao longe apontavam e sussurranvam coisas como "Que roupa estranha... ele não sente calor?""Sera que aquelas orelhas são de verdade?""Aquila ali é uma espada?", entre outros comentarios.

Kagome ficou vermelha.

-- É ele? - Akane indicou com o dedo o meio-demônio, que não parecia muito contente com os... "elogios"

-- I-Inu... InuYasha!?

* * *

**Nya**, eu sempre quis escrever um crossover...

Apesar de eu não saber o que era um crossover até ontem, mas não é isso que vem ao caso.

Eu amo muito esses personagens!!

Só uns avisos:

-Eu estou no espisódio 45 de InuYasha, não me culpe por qualquer fala sem sentido o-o

-Eu mal sei onde fica Okinawa, mas parece que os personagens costumam ir bastante para la

-Deixem reviews ,pliss!! (q isso tem a ver?)

-É minha primeira fic com InuYasha

-Eu amo os mangás de Rumiko-san (novamente, o q isso tem a ver?)

-Perdoem-me por algum erro de portuga/chinês/japa

Enjoy o/


End file.
